Neytiri's Dream
by raincaster
Summary: Neytiri has had the same dream for the past few days... pre -- movie. Short and quick. plan to be a two shot.


**AN: Just an idea. Its super short so I might improve and expand on it later… I have a part two in my head also. This is pre movie, but the next part is going to be a closer look at a movie scene based on this. Comments are always welcomed… encouraged actually … hint, hint ;)**

The Dream

Neytiri sat upon a thick branch, high up in the canopy, thinking of the strange dream she has had for the past few days…

_She is flying upon the wind. She feels the freedom and excitement that flight had always given her. And around her is a stranger's presence, except it feels familiar, comforting. She breathes in this presence as much (if not more) then her time in the air. A new male's voice cries out in warning and Neytiri looks down to see the forest ablaze, the land was screaming in pain, Eywa was crying in despair…_

_The dream shifts. Now she's falling, faster and faster. Hopelessly, Neytiri looks around, desperate for anything to stop her fall. A red/ orange blur flies past her and someone grabs her hand to catch her. Looking up, she opens her mouth to thank her hero, only to see five long blue fingers wrapped around her four…_

The last she had checked the only person who had five fingers were the dreamwalkers -- who were part of the sky people. And sky people had killed Sylwanin. So what did this mean? She already had known the invaders were a bunch of demons. Only they would destroy their sacred land and murder their brothers and sisters; so why had one saved her?

_Grace wasn't a demon. She had tried to shield all of them that one day at the school. She could've Seen… if she wasn't so buried in her 'science.' Maybe it was her…_

Even as the thought enter her head, Neytiri shook her head. The hand didn't have a feminine shape to it. It was most definitely male. Plus the feelings that the dreamwalker's touch had awaken in her, his familiar and comforting presence… but that would never happen. Neytiri had to talk to her mother, but part of her was hesitant. How would her mother react to this? The burning of the land, her unexplained emotions for this strange, unknown dreamwalker…

Well, what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She would tell her the dream, but only the solid, actual happenings in it.

"_Sa'nu_," She called to her mother. "May I talk to you…?"

Neytiri told her about the burning forest and the dreamwalker's hand catching her. Mo'at listened intently, deep in thought and clearly concerned at what her daughter was saying. As Neytiri concluded her dream, the older woman frowned, shaking her head.

"The forest fire… it's a warning…"

Neytiri bit back her smart retort. She had figured out that much on her own.

"As for this dreamwalker catching you… why does this bother you so much as to speak to me about it?" Mo'at asked, her eyes serious. "My daughter, I do not see this as something to be concerned about. If anything, it is something to thank Eywa if it came to pass. I will never embrace the sky people who killed our children that day while they were with Grace, but one was willing to stand by our people, and have their insanity cured…

"They deserve our distrust; they have done nothing but destroy! THEY KILLED SYLWANIN!" Neytiri yelled, surprising herself. The hatred and anger had just exploded in her and she found her hand over her mouth, her lower lip quivering and tears threatening to spill over. She felt her mother pull her into her arms, and she was held for the longest time.

"And what about Grace?" Mo'at asked quietly, "She's sky people; do you think she deserves our distrust?"

"She should've stopped those warriors from shooting us," Neytiri growled though inside she knew that the quirky dreamwalker that had taught her English had had no power to prevent what had happened.

"There is something you're not telling me, Neytiri. And that's what you're scared of. And I can't help your fear if you don't tell me. This dreamwalker in your dream may be telling you that not all is what it seems." Mo'at said, giving her daughter a comforting hug. "Even you, my daughter have much to See. Now, if my nose is correct" – the older woman gave the air a quick sniff – "I believe the evening meal is ready. Let us go join the clan gathering."


End file.
